1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus in which an electrostatic chuck having a wafer placing surface is provided on a cooling unit. Such a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus in which for the purpose of taking heat from a wafer placed on the electrostatic chuck, back side gas such as helium (He) is caused to flow to the back side of the wafer has been known (see, for example, PTL 1).